


This Is Grand

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grand kids, Kid!fic?, Kids, Like a fuck ton of kids, M/M, So many babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin become Grandparents. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Grand

Levi was asleep when Eren called three months later.

Erwin answered the phone, but batted at Levi's shoulder until he woke up at the sound of their son-in-law's hysterical voice. 

By the time they hung up the phone they were already in the car, on the way to the hospital several cities over. 

Armin had gone into labor. 

* * *

It took them a few hours to get there, and Levi rushed to Armin's recovery room as soon as they had his room number. 

Erwin's longer strides kept their pace even, but Levi opened the door first.  

Armin was sleeping in the bed, Eren sitting beside him with a small pink bundle in his arms. 

Eren didn't even notice them, staring down at his daughter with a look of awe on his face. 

Levi smiled at the sight, softly clearing his throat. 

Armin stirred, eyes opening just a crack. 

"Mama?" he asked, groggily, pushing himself up on the bed. 

The sound of Armin's voice was what finally made Eren look up from the little pup, smiling wide when he saw them in the doorway.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Levi asked, walking over to his son. He brushed Armin's hair out of his eyes, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Sore, but it was worth it." His voice was hoarse, and Levi wondered just how much pain the delivery had caused him. 

Armin looked exhausted, skin pale and the bags under his eyes dark, but when he glanced over at Eren and saw the baby in his arms, his whole face lit up.

Eren handed the baby over without a word, pressing a kiss to his husband's forehead.

Levi watched them, leaning back against Erwin's chest when his Alpha came up behind him, arms wrapped around his waist.

Armin cradled the little girl, looking down at her with a soft smile. 

"What's her name?" Erwin asked after a moment of silence, making Armin look up.

"Carla, after Eren's mother."

Levi smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

* * *

Armin fell asleep again soon after, passing Carla back to Eren when he started yawning. 

Erwin pressed a hand to Levi's shoulder as he left the room to call Christa. 

Kuchel was at a sleepover, and Levi wondered if Erwin would think about asking Christa to keep an eye on the thirteen year old. 

"Levi?" 

It was Eren's voice that made him look away from where Erwin had gone. 

"Do you want to hold your granddaughter?"

Levi nodded, stepping closer as Eren stood up. 

He could tell that the young Alpha was nervous, Eren's movements careful. 

Levi cradled Carla in his arms carefully, tears pricking at his eyes. 

She blinked, blue eyes squinting open, and scrunched her face up. 

She had a fine smattering of dark hair on her head, and Levi thought she was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. 

His granddaughter.

* * *

The next grandchild came three years later, and she was the spitting image of her mother. 

Sixteen year old Kuchel came out of Christa's delivery room to announce that baby Historia had made her appearance and seemed rather mad about it. 

The baby proved that she had good lungs by screaming for the next hour. 

Carla was too young to go into the room, but Eren held his little girl on his hip so she could look into the nursery later that night.

Armin finished law school a year later, and baby two came nine months after.

Mina had Armin's blonde hair and Eren's eyes, and five year old Carla beamed up at Levi when he took a picture of her holding her little sister. 

Annie was next, two years later, and was a spitting image of Armin.

Armin had her while Kuchel was on break from college, and she cried when Eren asked her to cut the cord. 

Carla held Mina on her hip when her Daddy took her to see Armin and the baby the next day, smiling widely at the new baby.  

* * *

For four years nothing happened. 

The kids all started school, one by one, and even after Armin signed on with a big name law firm he worked from home most of the time, only leaving to meet with clients and go to court. 

A few weeks after Carla's  eleventh birthday, Armin woke up to Eren pressing his most to his neck, one hand on his stomach. 

"Are you pregnant again Armin? You're scent's different."

The Omega thought about it. He had been feeling a little off, but pregnant?

"My heat's late," he said at last, and Eren pulled back, looking at him. 

"Do you want me to go get a test?" 

Armin nodded. Now that he was thinking about it he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. 

* * *

An hour later, he was staring down at a positive test, blue eyes wide. 

"Eren?" he called out, waiting until his Alpha poked his head into the bathroom. "We're  having another baby!"

* * *

Twins, they found out a week later, keeping that fact to themselves until they did a gender reveal party.  

The pink and blue cake had made Christa scream, her wife Ymir smiling wide as nine year old Historia ran to give her uncles hugs. 

Levi and Erwin shared a look, kissing over their glasses of punch. 

Six grand kids. 

* * *

Levi met Armin's friend Marco the day after Noah and Nora came into the world. 

The other Omega was seven months along, and started crying when Eren put Nora in his arms. 

His mate Jean was holding Noah, looking like he'd just received the answers to life itself. 

* * *

Levi started feeling really old when Kuchel, a few months after she turned twenty-three, came over to show off the ring on her finger. 

No one was surprised, since she had been dating Mobilt Zacharius since she was seventeen.

Mike and Hanji were ecstatic when the news came out, and when they got married a year later, Mike hugged Levi so tightly that he accused him of trying to squish him.   

Armin watched the ordeal, holding his youngest in his lap. Hanna was only ten months younger than the twins, and her golden eyes were the same warm brown as eren's mother's.

Everyone had been surprised by her, Armin not finding out until he was nearly five months along.

Looking at his son, Levi still remembered how scared he'd been when they got to the hospital.

The car crash hadn't been too bad, but Armin had been knocked out for a few hours.

When he woke up, it was to a doctor telling Eren that his mate was pregnant.

* * *

Kuchel was married for four years before more grandchildren came along, and Levi was excited to meet babies 8 and 9.

Farlan and Isabel were fraternal twins, the third set in their family.

Farlan was blonde like his father, while Isabel's red hair came out of nowhere. 

Christa swore that she wouldn't have anymore kids, saying that eleven year old Historia was enough for her, but wouldn't let anyone else hold Farlan.

Levi held the little girl, knowing that he'd do anything in his power to see her fly.

* * *

At sixty-one, Levi thought he was prepared for anything.

What he wasn't ready for was Eren calling him panicked because his sixteen year old daughter had just told him that she was pregnant. 

"Levi what the hell do I even do? What do I say."

Levi sighed and made himself from tea.

"Tell her that it's okay. Let her know that you are going to support her, and that you love her. She needs that right now."

Eren took a shuddering breath.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds good. Thank you."

"No problem. Tell her to come visit her grandparents, soon, Okay? I'll talk to Erwin about it."

* * *

Mina got bigger with each passing month, and when Levi got a call a week before her due date he was expecting news that she was in labor. 

Instead he got Eren crying so hard he could hardly make out what he was saying. 

'Armin', 'blood', and 'not breathing' was about all Levi could make out. 

His stomach was in knots the whole drive to the hospital, and when they finally got to Armin's room at five in the morning, he stopped short. 

"I'm too old for this shit."

"Levi what is i-" Erwin stopped when he looked into the room. 

Armin was sleeping, a heart monitor hooked up to him, beeping steadily. 

Eren looked haggard, hair a mess and bags under his eyes, but the small baby in his arms was cooing happily. 

"Is that Mina's?" Levi asked, knowing the answer. 

Eren shook his head, giving Levi a tired smile. 

"We didn't even know, right up to the end." He looked over at Armin, face openly loving.  

"we thought his appendix burst when the bleeding started. We didn't know until the doctor told us."

Levi walked closer, running a hand through his gray hair. 

"What's his name?" he asked, looking at the little boy. 

"Thomas. That's what Armin called him before he fell asleep."

Erwin smiled. 

"Ten grand kids."

Eren's lips twitched up. "Mina's in the next room, came in a few hours after we did. Would you hold him? I'd like to check on her."

Erwin took the tiny baby, running his fingers over the soft blond hair. 

* * *

Mina had her baby, and he got put in the nursery next to Thomas. 

Where Thomas had light hair, Samuel Jaeger had dark brown hair. 

The two Jaeger boys slept in the same crib, two names written on the tag. 

Kuchel was surprised, but she held Isabel on her hip while Mobilt  held Farlan. 

* * *

The next Christmas when they took their family photo, Levi and Erwin were surrounded by family. 

Christa was being hugged by Ymir from behind, while Historia leaned into her mother's side. 

Kuchel was laughing at something Mobilt had said, head tossed back with Farlan and Isabel at her feet. 

Armin and Eren were on their other side, baby Thomas cradled in Eren's arms. 

Carla was standing close to her husband Millius' side, and had one hand on her stomach, Mina standing next to her with little Sammy. 

Noah, Nora, Hanna, and Annie were sitting in a line in front of everyone, smiling brightly. 

When Levi curled up against Erwin's side that night, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. 

"Happy Birthday, Levi," Erwin mumbled, forehead resting against his. 

"Happy Anniversary, Erwin."

If someone had told Levi that the evening of his 27th birthday would be the day he went home with his True Mate, he probably would have punched them. 

Forty-one years later, though, he was eternally glad that he did. 


End file.
